


【AL】夜游人酒吧

by CesareGattuso



Category: aolong
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: aolong - Relationship
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】夜游人酒吧

夜游人酒吧

“你可知何为爱？”

“知道！”

“你又可知何为永恒？”

“...时间的尽头”

“那何为变数？”

“......”

————引子

一、

北京的后海酒吧街开了一家新的酒吧，叫夜游人，外面看起来和别家酒吧没什么区别，最多算的上是古雅，里面有一个总是带着黑色的帽子的调酒师。

灯光迷离暧昧，看不清调酒师的脸，但是嗓子低沉磁性，萦绕在耳边，勾挠着人心，坚实的左臂上有一只和平鸽，用小姑娘的话就是站立行走的荷尔蒙。

张继科推门进来的时候纯是偶然，马龙要出国了，没有和他说过，也是，那晚过后，马龙就一直在躲他。

张继科知道马龙为什么躲他，但他仍想要问马龙一句“为什么？”我张继科何曾有愧于你？那马龙一定也会给他一个答案，一定也会问他“我马龙又何曾有愧于你？”

这是死结，谁都解不开，谁也没想到为什么原先形影不离的两个哥们儿走到了这一步。

九月份一来，就是分道扬镳。

月初军校的入学通知单就收到了手里，张继科直楞楞的看着自己的名字，无比的陌生，这不是马龙能喊出来的黏黏糊糊的，还带着尾音儿的名字。

方博比他的都兴奋，高高的跳起来揽住张继科的肩膀，嚷嚷着一定要喝一杯。

晚上张继科就给马龙压了，一晚上都没消停。

等56度的白酒消化干净，张继科也清醒了，马龙在他的臂弯下蜷缩着，脸色惨白，早就晕了过去，张继科手忙脚乱的收拾好，等着马龙醒过来，等着幻想世界的双宿双飞。

没想到马龙刚挣扎着坐起来就给了张继科一巴掌，直到许昕来把人带走时，张继科的脑子就和脸上的印子一样火烧火燎的痛。

张继科坐在卡座上一声不吭的翻着单子，看来看去，这么多的鸡尾酒哪一款都没有上次与马龙在内蒙喝的闷倒驴烈，烦躁的薅了把头发打算去超市买一瓶二锅头一醉了事。

刚弹开单子，就有人把一杯龙舌兰放在了自己的面前，张继科微微抬眼看着那双染着丹蔻的手，轻轻的敲了敲桌面，又引着他看向吧台。

张继科看见一个带着棒球帽的男人正撑着下巴看着他，半藏在帽檐下的一双桃花眼好像没睡醒一样，却是多情。

张继科举起酒杯，一仰脖子接着干掉了手里的龙舌兰，再舔掉虎口上撒的盐，叼了一片柠檬在嘴上，最经典的喝法。

把酒杯放在吧台看都没看男人一眼就想往外走，张继科不喜欢他，他能清楚的感觉到他们就是一类人，但是他们都不喜欢有人和自己一样，他们都是狂徒。

男人的手指绕着杯子，玻璃杯在滴溜溜的打转

“干嘛就这么走？不是郁闷的不行来借酒浇愁的么?”

“......废话太多，我还轮不到你来说教吧！”

“别这么大火气嘛，来到这里的借酒浇愁的人大多分两种，爱别离，求不得......”

张继科瞪他，一声不吭

“我猜，你应该是第二种.....”

“屁！两种我都有！”

男人好脾气的笑了笑，也不甚在意

“啊~~节哀节哀，但是，我有个方法可以让你如愿以偿，你要不要试试看？

“说！”

“睡了他！有时候，身体会比内心更加诚实，等他离不开你，自然听话了。”

张继科听着，一阵阵的羞恼，复又想起那晚的情形，脸上一时间青红交加，猛地一拳擂在吧台上，恶狠狠的盯着男人，等对上男人的眼睛，不禁愕然。

男人眼里的讽刺、无奈、坚决，还有一闪而过的悲哀，那双黑漆漆的眼眸，就如深深古井一般，要把张继科吸进去。

男人旋即撇开了眼睛，弹了弹帽檐，把吧台让给一个小胖子，叮嘱了几句，带着张继科向后门走去。

张继科回头看了一眼那个小胖子，还带着些许婴儿肥的脸上没有一丝表情，明明还是一个小孩的样子，张继科却从他的身上感到了属于少年英雄的老练与杀伐之气，似曾相识。

还没等张继科想起来，男人就不由分说的揽住他的肩膀带他进了后院。

走过两道门，进了后院，张继科才明白什么叫做别有洞天，四五株桃树开的正盛，桃花灼灼，随着风的方向飘荡着，最终坠落在池水里，薄薄的铺了一层。

惊鹿“嗒”的倾倒下去，将水流尽，复又抬起来，接着上面竹管里汩汩的水流，一道别致小巧的木桥跨过池面，通向古香古色的老屋。

男人带着他在池边的木桌坐下，抬手倒了一杯酒推给张继科

“白酒？”

“是，讲讲？你和他的故事？”

“有什么好说的，你就这么喜欢听八卦？”

“哈哈，我可不是谁的八卦都听，我们比较有缘。”

“我怎么看不出来？”

张继科一仰脖干了杯中的酒，嫌弃的瞥了一眼男人，男人沉默了一下，指尖敲敲桌面，又换个舒服的姿势

“既来之，则安之......我这里又许多故事，也有...许多经验，你可以学习一下。”

张继科撇撇嘴，伸手拿过酒壶，又给自己倒了一杯。

二、

张继科还在上小学的时候就认识马龙了，但小学时的张继科很讨厌马龙，一个干干净净的好孩子，他妈一数落张继科就要把他家楼上的马龙抬出来恶心他。

去他娘的吧，男孩子不会打架还叫男孩子？白白嫩嫩的那就是个小娘子......

十三岁张继科上了初中，春心萌动的大好时光，哪个少年郎不希望自己的小同桌是个乖巧可人有乌黑头发、温柔眉眼的姑娘，穿一袭的白裙如同那王语嫣一样。

上课时，可以用余光去看女孩儿红润的脸颊、明亮的眼眸，感受那懵懂的纯情，不经意之间手臂触碰到女孩的胳膊，一丝的低低的温度传来，暧昧又朦胧。

悸动不安的心和对于异性的好奇，让男生对于班任安排男女同座的决定举双手赞成。

张继科一直坐到位置上的时候都是黯然的，他的同桌，有着红润的脸颊，乌黑的妹妹头，明亮的眼睛，天真无邪的笑容.....

一切都是如此的美好，就是......这个小同桌的性别构造和张继科是一样的。全班只有这一对，大约是老师发错货了？？？

男生的精力像永远耗费不完一样，刚下课就推推攘攘的扭在了一起。

许昕和方博把张继科摁在座位上挠痒痒，他和马龙的位置靠墙，张继科左扭右闪的往后躲，把马龙困在他后背和墙之间动弹不得。

马龙双手抵着张继科的后背，鼻尖与肩膀只有一丝间隙，张继科身上有股浓郁的松木味儿，一阵阵的往鼻子里钻，不像自己身上淡淡的奶味。

马龙的脸有点红，张继科的力再大比不上两个人，马龙彻底放弃抵抗了，前胸紧紧的贴着张继科后背，张继科的耳廓不断的擦过马龙的嘴角，即使马龙把嘴唇紧紧的抿起来，也挡不住细小绒毛擦过的瘙痒。

马龙有点受不了了，三个人的重量全压在他的身上，有些气闷，他皱着眉头，奶声奶气的说许昕

“昕子起来，别闹了，回你座位上去！”

许昕只认他哥，乖乖的站起来，扯住还在张牙舞爪的方博回到座位上。

张继科慢吞吞的站起来，整理好衣服，转身冲许昕比了个中指。

丁宁看着张继科的后脑勺和两个通红的招风耳，再看看低着头的马班长，眨眨眼，扭头和小枣嘀嘀咕咕。

张继科大概从来没想过一个男生的怀里会有一股奶香味儿，而且靠着还挺温暖舒服，他也不知道自己为什么这么燥，有些不寻常的东西被扎在了心里。

再上课，张继科偷偷打量着马龙的侧脸，细密的睫毛和高高的鼻梁，张继科突然发现，眼睛里盛满星星的马龙好像要比那些小姑娘好看多了。

大火开始从青涩的脸颊上绵延，一路烧进了少年懵懂的心间，一瞬间暴涨而起有燎原之势，一瞬间又被堪堪按下重归于寂静，天地之间只余下一片苍茫。

三、

“然后呢，你就喜欢上了你同桌？”

“扯淡，那叫有好感。”

“你就是个口是心非的小子。”

“没有！我和你说不清楚了。”

“那你今天为什么来喝酒？”

“.......我们去聚会，我喝多了，他也是......然后......”

“你还真是够混蛋的，小子，你后悔吗？”

“什么？”

“那天的事情。”

张继科沉默了一阵，他看了看男人，隐约觉得男人想要他说出在他心里的那个答案，而且，张继科的直觉告诉张继科，他们的经历相同。

“我当然不后悔，但是......我现在更好奇你的故事，不如我们交换......”

张继科还想说点什么，却发现自己的手机开始震动，是马龙的头像，蹭的站起来，力道大的差点掀翻木桌。

赶紧划开接听键，手忙脚乱的想要解释那天的事情，自己不是一时混蛋，而是喜欢他很久了，就像血脉一样融在身体里，不能剥离的成长的一部分。

等他磕磕巴巴的说了一大堆自己也不知道中心思想的胡话后，电话那头传来一声迟疑的声音，不是马龙的声音，只是交代说他喝醉了，问了半天醉醺醺的人只是说了张继科的名字，能不能过来接一下人。

张继科眼神暗了暗，直说了一句再见就向外跑去。

男人看着张继科匆匆跑出去的背影，笑眯眯的给自己到了一杯酒，狡猾的小子，居然能看出来一些，也是了，我们本就是一体的。

指尖闪着微弱的光芒，风吹过池面，抚开花瓣，池面上如同电影回放一样显现着张继科和马龙少年时的模样，如桃枝上未开的花骨朵一样，稚嫩青涩，生机勃勃。

初二的夏天格外的热，即使张继科和马龙的势头一样锐不可挡，老妈却仍是喜欢把马龙挂在嘴边。

但是乖宝宝马龙从上课时就不在状态，好学生应该一向是专注于课堂。

他又斜眼看了一下马龙，马龙正好也在瞥他，看见张继科看过来，赶紧转过脸去，慌慌张张的.....

张继科歪嘴笑了一下，懒懒的趴在桌子上，看着马龙在那纠结的玩手指。刚想起点什么，就被一个粉笔头正中红心

“张继科，这个题选什么？”

“......”张继科郁闷的站起来，没听选个屁啊！

“A......”马龙用手支着头，小小声的提醒他。

“A！”

刘国梁甩了个白眼，“坐下吧，别以为我不知道你在干啥，考得好也得给我听课！”

张继科等着马龙和自己说，从早上第一节等到了晚上最后一节，马龙也没和他说......

热风卷着女孩子的裙边，撩拨着擦身而过骑车的男孩子，坏小子飞快的蹬着车，希望带起更大的风，看到更多神秘遐想的风光。张继科一把?住马龙的车架

“你今天一天都是魂不守舍的，想什么呢？”

“......没什么......”

“快说！”

“......我不知道咋说啊.......”

“那我等你想好了怎么说再说，反正你的作业也写完了，我的也不交。”

马龙翻了个白眼儿，“我就想让你陪我去给那个小孩儿送两本书，但是我想不出怎么和你说......行了吧......”

张继科琢磨了一下，大概是那天上课时趴在窗台上往里张望的孩子，脏兮兮的样子，手里还拽着一条破麻袋......

放开手，懒懒散散的抬起一条长腿跨上自行车

“送！你干什么我都陪着你，回家！”

张继科站在树荫下看着抱着一摞书等人的马龙，抿着唇、眼睫低垂着，偶尔抬起来看看有没有人过来。张继科直楞楞的盯着马龙，阳光耀眼，白皮肤上挂着的汗珠有着细碎的光，好像有那么一瞬间反射过来打在他张继科的心里。

哆嗦了一下，心里的燥热和烦闷仿佛被冷冻，一身的热汗变成冷汗，颤颤悠悠的顺着尾巴骨爬到心脏里。

头顶的树叶沙沙的响着，热风揉捻着紧绷的神经，把一颗揉的皱巴巴的心展开来。

像夏天晒过的棉被，身体开始回暖，变得热烘烘的.....

张继科猛地攥紧拳头，又慢慢松开，长出一口气，他不再纠结了。

他又想了起那个和方博说过的小娘子的玩笑，是个劣质的玩笑。

愉悦的吹了个口哨，抱着胳膊靠在树上，马龙回头看他，唤他

“继科儿？”

张继科笑嘻嘻的冲他摇了摇手，指了指校门口的方向，那个拖着蛇皮袋的小孩儿来了，马龙又回头看着张继科。

眼睛里意思很明显了，张继科只得走过来，站在马龙身后几步远的的地方。

马龙这才回头，叫住那个小孩儿，把手里的书给他，脸上微红，解释着：

这是以前看过的旧书，现在用不到就送给孩子，还希望不要嫌弃。

小孩儿的眼睛都亮了，小手在衣服上擦了又擦，才小心翼翼的接过书，满是感激的说着谢谢哥哥......

张继科从没觉得帮助别人是这么爽的一件事，尤其是看马龙这样子，伸手搭住马龙的肩膀把他往怀里带

“龙，明天把我的书也给他吧？”

“你的书？除了漫画就是课本.....你给什么？”

“课本啊，你给小学，我给初中，九年义务制，齐活了！”

“那你等着明天刘老师让你跑圈吧！”

男人抿一口酒，清冽的酒香充斥在鼻尖口腔，醇厚的入口感，落入肺腑时却燃烧起一道火线，像是龙一样，温润如玉的翩翩公子，内里是别人看不见的一颗烈烈灼烧的心。

男人愣愣的发了好久的呆，夜风起卷，将身侧的桃花树上无数的花瓣扯落，飘旋着落在酒杯里，水面的人影被揉皱，消失不见。

男人手指摩挲着酒杯的边缘，心口的龙纹一阵阵的发热，他好像又看见了那人。

一头青丝用一根玉簪松松的挽起，清瘦修长的身形着一身雪白的衣衫，笑吟吟的倚靠着桃花树。

花瓣落得太多，青年时隐时现，男人闭了闭眼，不甘心的起身，踉踉跄跄的去寻他。

等到了近处，才知道是自己的幻觉，抽去了力气，瘫倒在地靠着树，一句话都说不出。

远处的钟楼里传来了一声悠长的钟声，树上落着的鸟被惊到，展开翅膀呼啦啦的飞远，男人的睫毛颤了颤，悄悄的低语着

“龙，你是不是有时依然会怪我当年欺你懵懂欺占了你？”

“可我从不后悔，我一直都觉得那天的事是我这许多年做的最正确的决定。

就像那个臭小子做的一样，我不后悔骗你欺你，我最后一定会忍你让你爱你疼你......

你明白吗？”

四、

男人撑着脑袋看着张继科死狗一样的趴在卡座上，醉的不省人事，嘴里还在不停地叨叨着马龙的名字。

桌子上还摆着一溜儿的空杯空瓶。只是两天没来，今天就跟个神经病一样进店来，问他有没有最烈的酒，最好可以一杯倒的那种。

打量了他半天，调了一杯深水炸弹给他，张继科拿过酒杯看也不看直接下肚，拍着桌子喊着再来！

男人似笑非笑的又递过去一杯长岛冰茶，之后的咸狗和绿精灵也是来者不拒。后来借着半醉不醉的酒劲儿发疯，直接开始牛饮。

真的喝醉了，就开始说胡话，嘴里翻来覆去的叨叨着马龙的名字，里面不甚清晰的混杂着“混蛋...没良心...”

叫来一个有着大眼睛的服务员，一起把张继科扛到了后面，男人一松手让张继科摔在了床上，那个有着大眼睛的服务员“啧”了一声

“真狠啊......”

“干什么，你心疼？不怕你家小胖子吃醋了？他这是活该，谁让他什么都没想清楚就把人家睡了的......”

“说的就和你没干过一样。”

“......我觉得我得和小胖谈谈话，孩子也是需要敲打的。”

“得得得，哥我错了，我账还没算完，地还没扫，溜了溜了。”

男人踢了踢张继科，看他嘟嘟囔囔的翻了个身又睡死过去，给了男人一个后背，男人被逗笑了，给了他一巴掌。

张继科不耐烦的挥了挥手，重新坠入到那个回到了他们高中的梦里。

张继科打完球，抹了一把挂在下巴上的汗珠子，甩甩脑袋往更衣室走，周雨从后面冲过来亲热的勾住张继科的脖子，和张继科嘻嘻哈哈的说话。

马龙从办公室整理资料出来，闷了一下午，后背都湿透了，抬眼就看见张继科和周雨推推攘攘的往更衣室走，马龙眼神暗了暗，心里有点不舒服。

扭头就去找樊振东，嘀嘀咕咕的说了一大串，心满意祝的吹着口哨往更衣室走。

周雨一边脱衣服，一边和张继科磨叽樊振东的事，昨天小胖说雨哥最好啦，前天小胖把他最喜欢的零食只分享给他啦。

马龙推门进来，看见张继科笑的一脸褶子，周雨手舞足蹈的在比划什么。

清清嗓子喊了张继科一声，走到他身后，颇有占领意味的拍了拍张继科的后腰。

周雨懵逼了一下，马上换成了一脸看戏的表情。

张继科感受着马龙的掌心从自己赤裸的后腰上划过，激起了一连串细小的电流，张继科僵着笑脸的看马龙的侧脸，心里冒出了无数个小钩子，不轻不重的挠着......难熬......

周雨还想调侃两句，就被身后软软糯糯的一声“雨哥”勾去了魂，小胖霸道的圈住周雨要和他一起去超市买冰激凌，周雨连澡都没冲就去了。

张继科看着樊振东最后离开时背着周雨给自己拌了个鬼脸......初恋组，幼稚！

马龙抿了抿嘴角，利索收拾好东西往浴室走，张继科在后面跟着，站到和马龙并排的花洒下面。一边慢吞吞的洗，一边看着马龙。

少年单薄赤裸的身体，在水汽弥漫里不是那么真切，但是张继科觉得自己清清楚楚的看到了一道道的水流顺着肌肉纹理蜿蜒滑下，在腹股沟汇聚成一股......

张继科心里的小钩子越来越不安分了，心跳越来越快，呼吸的氧气抵不上大脑消耗的，眼前开始泛花，脸上越来越热，脑子都快要融化的热度，张继科抖着声线叫了马龙一声

“龙，龙？”

“嗯？”

氤氲着水汽，黏黏糊糊的嗯彻底让张继科控制不了了，一把抓住马龙的胳膊反绞在背后，两人胸膛紧贴着。

张继科比马龙稍高一些，俯看着马龙因为惊讶张开的嘴唇，被水滋润后淡淡的红色，张继科小心翼翼的侧过脸，极轻的吻了一下，接着就毫不犹豫的对着下唇咬了下去，舌头灵活的钻进口腔里开始攻城略地。

马龙瞬间急了，可是胳膊被反拧着，力气也不比小藏獒，两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起磨蹭。

张继科其实没什么吻技，只是又啃又咬，反复欺负着马龙的两瓣薄唇，马龙不自知的磨蹭让两个人都起了反应。

马龙不敢动了，他害怕。

张继科渐渐的离开，手上的劲却又紧了几分，马龙觉得自己的骨头都发出了“咔咔”的声响，张继科把脸埋在马龙的脖颈间，狠狠的吸了两口气，嘴巴对着马龙的耳朵，用气音，一个字一个字的吐出来

“马龙，我喜欢你......”

“马龙你别装傻...你一定知道的...”

热气打在耳廓上，黏黏腻腻的感觉，一路蜿蜒而上，刺激着马龙的神经，击中了大脑，又在心上扯了个口子，有什么东西漫溢出来，充满了整个胸腔，堵得马龙喉咙都发紧。

猛地哆嗦了一下，推开张继科冲了出去，张继科低垂着头，闷了一会儿，甩了甩头上的水。

等着更衣间的动静变小，随着门锁阖上的嘎达声彻底消失。

张继科慢吞吞的出去，慢吞吞的把自己收拾干净，脑袋乱纷纷的也想不出个所以然。

张继科还想再琢磨琢磨，只听得耳边有人在喊他，好不容易睁开眼，看见一个眼角略略下垂的青年坐在他身边，看他醒了，拍拍他的肩带他去前台。

男人在前台收拾，手边摆着一盘三明治，看见他进来，冲他努了努嘴，张继科坐下来拿起三明治开始啃，一点没把自己当外人。男人手里调着新酒，问他到底什么回事。张继科噎了一下，闷闷的回他

“没什么......”

“快点，你有点事全他妈写脸上了，骗鬼呢你。”

“我......又把马龙给睡了......他...很生气...”

男人一听眼睛都直了，一巴掌直接糊到张继科的后脑勺上

“你他妈禽兽啊你！你有没有良心？”

张继科也急了，蹭的站起来，一摔手里的食物，也冲着男人吼

“我没有良心？我规规矩矩的忍了五年，他不愿意我就等着，结果呢！他喝多了被人下了药差点让带走，不是被片警儿截住，后果谁来担？你以为我愿意这样？!这是我造成的吗？最后都来怪我？我有没有良心还轮不到你来说教，你以为你是谁，不过是一个酒吧老板，听多了故事真以为自己无所不能了？”

“你简直幼稚的可笑，你多大了？你早就成人了！你说话做事有没有过脑子？你对他做的所有事情，你心里到底想清楚了吗？你要不要承担责任？”

张继科不吭声了，眼神明暗不定，男人的话让这个十八岁的少年有点迷茫，又像是点亮了什么，张继科垂了眼睫，不再看男人扭头就走。

男人看着张继科摔门而去的背影，气的直接将手里的酒杯摔了出去！操蛋的小玩意儿！才活了十八年就敢和老子叫板了！！！娘希匹，要不是龙的身体还未成型，我他妈玩不死你！

心口的龙纹闪了闪，张继科感到一双手从腰间环绕过来，他听见了马龙的声音低低的从身后传来

“气到了？倒是和你一个性格。”

“他妈的，这要是我儿子，打断他的腿！”

马龙笑了起来，声音空虚又缥缈，张继科紧了紧腰间的手

“你醒了？累不累？好像比上次的时间要稍短一些了。”

马龙贴着张继科的后背不再说话，张继科沉默了一会儿，还是转过身，他想看看马龙的脸，已经很久了，上一次面对面时，还是三年前在师傅的水镜里。

马龙笑眯眯的站在自己面前，头顶的灯光可以穿过他的身体，他清楚的看见马龙脚下的那块地板。

张继科眼睛泛着红，抬起手轻轻的刮过马龙高挺的鼻梁,俯下身亲吻他，再睁眼，什么都不剩了，只有刚刚摔碎的酒杯，孤零零的斜立在吧台，酒液渗出，流淌了一地。

“龙，现在我终于知道你的不容易了，和我相处很难过吧.....”

“龙，我们已有三年未见了......”

“我好想你.....”

五、

张继科回了家，把自己往床上一摔，心力交瘁，浑浑噩噩不知道躺了多久，妈妈在门口敲敲门

“继科啊？今天晚上我们和龙仔一家一起吃个饭，马龙要出国了，咱一起践个行，顺带庆祝你去了军校，继科？你听见没有？时间快到了，你收拾好了没有？”

张继科愣了一下，他都忘了这茬，赶紧的答应了一声，站在衣柜前，想着晚上还要见马龙，张继科头一回不知道怎么穿衣服了，磨蹭了半天，还是选了那件白衬衫，推开门，妈妈诧异的打量了张继科一遍

“怎么...这么正式？以前不是很喜欢荧光色的么？”

张继科听着，耳朵尖有点泛红，抿了抿嘴

“不好看吗？”

“那倒不会......你不是一直觉得自己很帅的吗，今天这是怎么了？”

“没有，快走吧，要迟到了。”

酒桌上一片祥和，两家人其乐融融，只有张继科坐立不安，马龙从入了座就一保持着得体的笑容，还是乖乖的样子，但是眼神从没落到张继科这面过。

张继科心里就像扎进一根刺一样，看着马龙出去去卫生间，他也立马起身跟上，把长辈还在说笑他们关系好的可以穿一条裤子的声音关在了门里。

马龙头也不回的进了卫生间，“嘭”的阖上门，差点撞扁张继科高挺的鼻梁。

张继科也心虚，就乖乖的守在卫生间的门口，一声声的叫着马龙。

马龙简直头都大了，猛地拽开门，冷冷的看着他，张继科喊了一半的龙生生吞回了肚子里。

眼见着马龙就要绕过他出去，张继科急了，伸手拦住马龙的去路，马龙也不多缠，直接转身换一个方向。张继科眼疾手快右手也撑住墙，马龙算是被张继科锁在他胸膛和墙壁之间了，灼热的鼻息一直打在他的耳朵上。

马龙被气的不轻，他这是让王八犊子给壁咚了？

张继科看着怀里微微低自己半头的人，橘黄色的灯光下有些泛红的耳廓，若有若无的牛奶沐浴露的味道，收紧了双臂，把人牢牢的搂在怀里。

马龙低低的喘了口气，试着挣扎了一下，张继科果然锁的更紧了

“你先放开，我们总不能这样一晚上，有话好好说！”

“我是想和你好好说,可是今天晚上你都没有看我一眼，那天起来你甩了我一巴掌又跑了......”

“那你是怪我咯？张继科，你不要得了便宜还卖乖！”

“我没有！我不是这个意思，你......龙，你应该知道的......我一直喜欢你，只是你可能不知道我已经喜欢你五年了......”

马龙叹了口气，他当然知道，他又不是个傻子。

一直躲着张继科，无非是自己没有想清楚，了解张继科的他也清楚张继科一定也没想明白，只是凭借着喜欢和一时冲动就那么做了。即使马龙想要责备他也找不到着力点，这么折腾下去只是身心俱疲罢了。

对于马龙，这个下下签：跑，反而成了甩掉烦恼的良策。

只是现在他跑不掉了。

“继科儿，你有没有想过为什么会喜欢我？你有没有想过.......如果，我们在一起了，我们的父母会怎么样，周围人会怎么样想，你有没有想过以后的五年、十年会怎么样？”

张继科愣住了，他没想过，他原本以为他喜欢马龙，马龙又懂他，马龙喜欢他只是时间的问题，或者马龙已经喜欢上他了，只是不愿意说出口而已。

至于其他问题，向来不在他张继科的思考范围内。

马龙谨慎小心，今天把这一大摊的问题堆在他的面前，他一个问题都回答不上来。

如果说向来日天日地的张继科不会在意周围人的眼光，可是马龙会在乎，况且还有父母，孝顺如他，父母一向大于天地。

马龙扭转身子，直直的看向张继科

“即使这样，你也要一条道走到黑吗？”

“......”

张继科看着马龙的眼睛，很久没有这样直视过他了，上一次，还是高考的动员大会，他站在马龙的面前，信心满满的下了战书，高考他要超过马龙，马龙只是笑着，黑白分明的眼睛不带一点矜持，毫不掩饰的对上张继科的瞳仁，意气风发。

现在，那双眼睛里又掺杂许多的张继科不懂的、害怕的、期许的情绪。

马龙看他答不上来，嗤笑了一声，推开他往回走。

张继科看着马龙走到拐角的阴影处，身影渐渐消融，就像马龙在他的血脉里被一点点的剥离，隐隐约约的刺痛感。没由来的心慌，上次看见迈巴赫的精模心跳都没有现在这么快。

他有种感觉，如果就让马龙这么走了，可能这辈子他俩也就这样了。

马龙还在调整着呼吸，手腕猛地被人一拽，又被张继科拦腰抱住了，马龙简直头疼到不行，不停的安慰自己不要发火，不要和这个狗崽子一般计较，摁住性子

“你又想干嘛？”

“我......”

马龙简直服气了，他明白张继科的想法，除了倔，可是他们还都没有能够承担责任的能力。

“继科儿，你放开我。”

“......”

“继科儿，我要出国读书，offer已经拿到了，你也被军校录取了，有四年的时间，如果四年后...你还是坚持你的选择，带着你的答案再来找我吧。”

马龙掰开张继科的手，整理了一下衣服，笑眯眯的推门，坐到原位上。就像一切都没发生过，马龙依然讨人疼，张继科依然讨人嫌。

张继科再没见过马龙，直到马龙要出发，他开学的时间比张继科早了两个星期，张继科送他去机场。

周围一群的同学，马龙也没有多看张继科，临进安检口的时候，张继科攥住了马龙的手。

马龙意外的没有躲，张继科抿了抿唇，手里的触感从小学的软绵细腻变成了骨节分明，修长有力。

大拇指轻轻的拂过手背，把手腕上戴着的檀香木串就着牵着的手推到了马龙的手腕上

“别摘，保平安的。”

“嗯......”

马龙抽回手，冲同学们挥了挥手，头也不会的进了安检口。

张继科知道，马龙绝对是快要哭了的表情......

他想起来一句话：执子之手，与子偕老。

看着马龙乖乖的配合安检，进了候机厅，彻底看不见，张继科突然笑了。

别想了，我张继科就是搅个天翻地覆也不能放弃你，马龙，你逃不掉了！！！

张继科在开学前又去了一次酒吧，老板给他上了一杯忘情水，张继科有一口没一口的喝着，心里却打着算盘想从男人这里套点话出来。

男人手里忙着，瞥了他一眼，心里嘲笑不已，小兔崽子还想算计我？幼稚！张继科敲打着杯壁

“咳，你说，你儿子要是和你说，他喜欢男的，你会这么想？”

“......我倒是觉得，相对于你对象的性别，你的父母会更加在意儿子是否过的幸福，这取决于你能用多成熟的思维来劝服你父母，直接的行动来证明你的能力不是比你和你父母吵架更好？”

“......嗯。那周围的人呢？”

张继科知道男人看穿了他的小心思，也不掩饰了

“周围人？你张继科不像是会在乎的人啊，至于你喜欢的，你自己心里没点比数么，他是个什么样的人，没有人会比你更清楚了，你不是说你俩本质是一样的，都能为了所求放弃一切?”

“......”

张继科喝掉最后一口酒，弹弹酒杯，转身靠着吧台，打量着店里形形色色的人们。没有什么值得再说下去的了，男人无非就是想告诉他：变强了，才有和人谈判的资格和筹码，不再畏惧变数。

“我想，他大概是个没有太多安全感的人，他害怕的是时间流逝，你和他的感情不复当初。”

男人给他换上一杯马提尼，转身去招呼其他客人了，他感觉，这一回，他和龙很快就可以相见了。

五、

男人调完手里的玛格丽特，手腕跟着一拧，潇洒的把酒杯滑推到了吧台末端的美女手里，抬眼看向来人。

张继科一身黑衣黑裤，笔直的站在那里，宽肩窄腰青松一样的挺拔，目光沉沉的看着男人。

沙场上的操练早已带走了当初张扬青涩的张继科，现在的张继科就像一把淬血的好刀，收起刃的锋芒，破风时卷带起的杀意，沉沉的压迫着对手的呼吸。

周围暧昧的目光游移着，想要攀附着张继科的腰身蔓延而上，想要在他耳边喃喃细语，把这个优秀的猎物收进自己的展柜里。

张继科只是淡淡的看着吧台里男人调着一杯一杯的浸润过或者没浸润过故事和秘密的鸡尾酒，看着客人一杯一杯的喝下去。

有人喝醉把所有的故事全都忘记，有人喝着酒，大脑越来越混沌，心却越来越苦涩。

张继科不看所有探究的轻浮的目光，只是垂着一双桃花眼，抿着手里的酒，清淡爽口的酸味掺杂着悲伤恋情的苦味，调制出这杯鸡尾酒的简·杜雷萨先生，用他不幸死亡的情人玛格丽特的名字来命名。

思念情人的眼泪，与情人共度的岁月，爱情的甜蜜，失去情人后酸楚痛苦全都腌渍在这杯酒里。

酒杯在指尖旋转环绕，安静的等着客人们散光。

周遭终于安静下来，男人甩甩手腕，把收拾柜台的活儿留给一个圆脸服务生，从柜子里面拿了瓶白酒，揽着张继科的肩膀进了后院。

“四年没见，感觉你长大了不少啊！这次来我这里又有什么事情？”

“没有什么事情，只是来看看。”

“你去见他了吗？”

“没有，他下周三的飞机。”

“挺好，时候到了，也改有个了结了。”

“哎，你说你从我这里套了多少话？你的故事呢？”

“我的故事？等你把他搞定了，带他一起来见我吧，到时候你们也可以一起听，我后院埋了一坛子酒，十几年了，也该开封了。”

“......好！”

马龙从出口出来，就看见张继科一身辣眼睛的荧光色，本能的想要避开他，和穿成这样的张继科站在一起实在是丢人。

张继科倒是手快，利索的扣住了马龙的手腕，憨笑着看着马龙的脸，摩挲着手腕，指尖碰到了一串珠子，果然是笑的更傻了。

马龙一脸的郁闷，反扣住张继科的手腕去取行李，他已经看见有两个小姑娘在窃窃私语、眼冒精光了。

晚上两家又聚在一起，张继科看着桌子对面的人，回了家就可以近水楼台先得月了，他心里已经策划了无数种和马龙恩恩爱爱的小剧场了。

马龙放下筷子，瞥了张继科一眼，一脸正色的提出要搬出来住。马龙妈妈一惊，连忙问怎么了，他爸爸却点了点头，知子莫若父.

马龙进入公司也是先到基层，他不想依靠他老子的力量。

马龙爸爸很满意，张继科很不满意！这快要到手的肉就这么飞了？

张继科的妈妈看了一眼自家小子

“不如就让张继科去帮龙仔吧收拾，他没什么事情做，有的是劲。”

张继科眼睛一瞬间就亮了，立马就答应了下来

“好呀，妈，我也想出来住，独立！”

“......我看你军校回来挺独立啊，连房间都不让我收拾了。”

“那个，龙不是一个人么，我和他搭伴，对吧？”

“那你问龙仔，我管不了你。”

马龙听着眉头一跳，刚想开口推辞，他妈妈就把话头接过去了

“好呀，你们从小关系那么好，住在一起，随你们疯吧，不打扰我们，我们是老了。”

张继科笑的一脸褶子，见牙不见眼的

“好！”

马龙深深的叹口气，无力地扶额，二老这是把我打着包往狼嘴里送啊！

张继科花了很大的心思布置房间，马龙站在门廊，惊讶了许久，一点一滴都贴合着马龙的心意，这人下足了功夫。

张继科的房间和马龙的房间面对面，马龙的房间里是一张双人大床，床头上摆着两人的合照，各处的小细节让人觉得温馨满满。

马龙犹豫了一下，推开张继科半阖的房门，里面几乎没有什么家具，一桌一柜一张单人床，和他的房间相比就是冷清了，没有人气。

马龙只道是张继科习惯了bd的生活习惯，想着等他回来，问问他还有没有想要再添的。

他哪里知道张继科那个老油条的花花心思，自己的房间太好，还有什么理由往马龙的房间里凑？

至于让马龙来他的房间，不存在的！马龙跑都来不及。

风平浪静的过了两个星期，张继科除了每天在房间里学习，就是在忙活做饭，在马龙实习完回来可以吃的上他做的饭。

马龙也没看出来张继科有什么动静和想法，渐渐放下心来，不可否认的心里有一点发涩......看来是选择放弃了。

周六马龙休息，睡得昏天黑地，一天都没看见张继科，被饿醒了，就钻到厨房找吃的。刚端起碗，就听见门廊上传来咚的一声，马龙喊了一声

“继科儿？你今天去哪了？”

马龙等了一会儿张继科也没回应他，只有隐隐的一声呜咽。

放下碗去找他，就看见张继科大喇喇的趴在他的床上，走过去拍了拍他的腿。

张继科费劲的扭头看向马龙，眼睛里一片迷离。

喝多了，马龙皱了皱眉，伸手想把他拽起来，张继科没骨头一样坐起来，倚着马龙开始哼哼唧唧。

费了牛劲才把张继科的脸掰正，就看见张继科挤出点泪花，眼睛里蒙了层水雾，就像受了莫大委屈一样看着自己。

马龙有点心软了

“怎么了？”

张继科很是委屈的吸吸鼻子

“......马龙欺负我......”

“......我没有，你到底怎么了？”

“你不理我，还不喜欢我，你总是晾着我，也不管我......”

马龙眼角一抽，他就知道，该来的总是逃不掉的，那天自己觉得张继科放弃了是因为脑子被吃了吗？

张继科明显是醉了，马龙不想和一个醉汉讨论这个话题，他推开张继科起身去拿毛巾。

张继科一看马龙又要走，眼神一瞬间就恢复了清明，立马锁住马龙的腕子。马龙有点气恼，被张继科摆了一道，有点丢脸，亏他还很认真的担心他来着，抿着唇想要走。

手被张继科控住动弹不得，张继科的劲儿可比马龙大多了，往后一牵脚下一绊，马龙站不稳只能跟着往前移动，张继科坐到床上攥住他的手，两条腿牢牢的卡着马龙的腿，仰头看着站在自己面前的人，黑黢黢的眼珠一转不转的瞅着他。

马龙被盯的发毛，默不作声的一点点的把手往外抽，张继科算是看清了马龙心里小算盘，都他妈到这个时候了，你还要跑，跑什么！

心里的不满意成了穿甲弹，钉穿层层铁甲包裹的心意，炸了个翻天地覆，腰上一使劲儿，把马龙拽倒面朝下死死的摁在床上，长腿一跨骑在马龙的腰上，这回彻底跑不了了。

张继科扯了扯脖子上的领带，俯下身嗅着马龙脖颈间的奶味儿，简直就是du品，魂牵梦萦。

缠绕了张继科整整九年，从初中到大学毕业。

张继科的嘴唇沿着马龙的耳廓一路厮磨着往下，最后在马龙干净的后颈上啄吻了两下。

起身干脆利落的脱掉上衣，抽掉腰上的皮带，把马龙两手反扣住牢牢的困住了，马龙一看，急了，张继科这回是玩真的。

马龙怕了，嘴上开始服软，张继科手伸到马龙的身下扯住衬衫的两襟，一个用力全撕开了，线条流畅肌肉紧实的后背像一块白玉一样，激的张继科眼睛的都红了。

唇游弋在马龙的后颈，狠狠的咬了一口，满意的听到了马龙闷哼，顺着纹理一路向下，在后腰处的背脊沟打着转，津液润湿着马龙的后背，增加了敏感度，连空气都成了马龙害怕的存在。

他想躲又躲不过，张继科的手也没有闲着，顺着裤腰伸进去，变着法子折磨那两瓣臀肉，手指若有若无的划过穴口和囊袋。

马龙气息开始不匀，拧动着身子想要甩开张继科的手，身上压住他的人彻底被激怒了，卡住马龙的脖子，恶狠狠的质问他

“马龙！你怎么就不敢看我？我做了什么？！你就这么不愿意看我！？”

马龙听闻，身子一僵，不再挣扎，嘴唇嗫嚅着什么也说不出来。

算了吧，自己瞻前顾后畏手畏脚，错过了他们的初恋，又错过了他们的成长，还要蒙蔽自己的心多久，兜兜转转，到头来，与自己死死纠缠在一起的只有这一个人，那又何必再错过他们的重逢？

张继科感到身下的人松了劲，才慢慢的俯下身子，一寸寸的亲吻着他的后背，鼻尖轻轻的磨蹭着耳垂下的一小片皮肤，喃喃着重复着马龙的名字。

马龙感到耳畔有水滴打了上去，顺着他的下颌滑过，落在床单上，微不可闻的“咚”的打击声。

一败涂地。

六、

张继科带着马龙来到店里，男人很开心的样子，直接把他们带进了后院，池边的木桌上放着一个白玉雕琢的坛子，张继科撬开封口，一股浓郁的酒香飘了出来，夹杂着浅淡的桃花香气。张继科一点都没客气，先给马龙到了一杯

“这就是那坛酒？多少年了？”

“嗯，我刚搬来这里时埋下的，也得有二十年了吧。”

“二十年？你看起来不是很老啊。”

“有些人不显老，有些人年纪轻轻不就一脸褶子？”

“我去！那你笑起来褶子也不少吧！”

马龙在桌子下面给了他一个手拐，男人到是好脾气的笑笑，也不甚在意

“由他去吧，他要是能有了规矩这天怕是要变了。你在国外呆的可还习惯？”

马龙知道男人的事，来之前张继科和他说了，软磨硬泡的央求他来一次，就为了闪瞎男人的眼，出一出多年来被男人小看的恶气。

马龙一直吐槽他：多大了，幼稚不幼稚。却也到底是来了。

“还好，平时在学校里也不太出门，倒也没事。”

“你们和父母说过吗？”

“嗯，面对面的谈了一次，二老不想管了，只是说这是我们自己的事，以后过的好不好也不要跑去和他们诉苦，这是自己的决定......”

“嗯，其实挺好，还是同意了的。”

张继科看着他和马龙你一言我一语聊得挺开，忍不住的找存在感，扣扣桌面

“哎，你不是说我把龙带来了就讲你的故事？”

“我的故事没什么看头，不过他和我从小一起长大，后来我被人摆了一道，又冲动做错了事，不得已与他分开了，现在，我这不是一直在等他。”

“......你哄小孩啊？”

张继科有点不满意，扣住男人倒酒的手，他和马龙的底儿都透给他了，他就区区几十个字就想完事拉倒，美死他了！

“那就给你讲一个我爱人以前讲给我听的一个故事，权当抵债，可好？”

张继科挑挑眉，不置可否，看着男人又给他倒了满满一杯酒。

七、

原本有两个星君，一文一武，是天界的少年天才，是胖子仙君的得意门生，一个潇洒桀骜，一个沉稳内敛，都是相貌俊逸的少年，所有人都在等着他们的长大，还未二十，就已经有无数的小仙娥和小妖精芳心暗许了。

师父最爱挺着肚子，拉着他俩的手，语重心长的说他们是未来的希望、是未来的中流砥柱。

马龙每次都会板着一张白嫩嫩的小脸，严肃的记下来师父的教诲，张继科却是困得睁不开眼一样，桃花眼低低的垂着。

马上就要阖在一起的时候，藏在宽大袖袍里的手就被马龙狠狠的掐一下，张继科利索的把眼睛睁开，不动声色的往马龙这边挪挪。

袖子相贴，张继科借着繁厚的朝服攥住马龙的手，马龙想要抽回去，却总也拗不过张继科，只能乖乖的任由张继科牵着。

离开练功房，所有人都惊诧的看见被训得一无是处的张继科笑弯了一双桃花眼，板着脸的马龙又红了白耳根。

月老看着这两个少年郎，再看看自己又乱成一团的红线，忍不住的长叹口气，这一遭又得让许多姑娘的芳心赋予东流，这大好的爱情和青春如此消耗在两个情缘只能由天，命格里模糊不清的毛头小子身上，还不如拿去绑粽子！

张继科掀帘进来的时候，马龙正在床上午睡，他的房间不比张继科的那么简单，层层曼曼的垂挂了许多的白纱，风卷起一角又放下，人影恍惚。

看着马龙时隐时现的脸，在心里慢慢描摹着他高挺的鼻梁，细密的睫毛，白的好似透明的皮肤。

无时无刻都是他的，却也没有任意一处真正的属于他。

不然马龙怎么会收下荷包呢？玲珑剔透如马龙，怎么可能会不知道荷包是用来干什么的？都是骗人的！

张继科轻轻的坐到马龙的身边，马龙睡觉都是乖宝宝，一动不动，张继科抬手抚摸着马龙的脸颊，终是停在了樱色的唇上，肖想了好久的。

扣住马龙的一只手，俯下身去，唇贴在耳边去唤他。

马龙微微睁眼，就看到他的侧脸，张继科用鼻尖亲昵的蹭着马龙的脸颊，最后鼻梁抵着鼻梁。

他听见张继科念着他的名字，声音温柔低沉，让马龙想起了弱水，浑身乏力的下坠着，好像就要溺死在之一片春光里，唇上的温热总是不太真切，张继科的气息一层层的缠绕着。

马龙觉得自己就像是渴求温度许久始终不得的将死之人，即使缥缈也忍不住的想要靠近多汲取一点，想要在这个温暖的怀抱一直沉沉睡去。

他不想再为那个荷包纠结了，他想不明白，也不想再想了，他更不想把荷包给张继科，哪怕承认自己是一个卑劣的人，

张继科再醒过来的时候，看见马龙乖乖的躺在自己的身下，自己覆压着他，双眼紧闭脸色潮红，身上青青紫紫，长发散落，与自己的头发纠缠在一起。

张继科心里一动，蓦地想起来人间似有结发夫妻这一说，他牵着马龙的小指，马龙幽幽转醒，眼里尽是迷离。

等到看清身上压着的张继科，脸色瞬间变的僵硬，但是很快被冷淡疏离取代，张继科分明的看见了马龙眼睛里的光不见了，看他就像是看死物一样的眼神，不再是以往的全然信赖和放肆。

张继科心里泛起一阵阵的寒意，他知道了，他和马龙之间完了，原本被深藏的裂纹终于扩展，就像马龙给他的玉，摔断了就回不来了。

他讨厌马龙总是不受规则的撩拨他的心弦，却总是没有一个真正的答复给他，只是辗转反侧的煎熬着他。

昨天的荷包是不是就说明白了一切？

可是张继科想要的东西就是他得不到也不能落到别人手里。

马龙只是迷茫，他不明白张继科那日在桃树下和他说的话，情窦初开，人世的白头偕老，他一个都不懂。

他能力傲人，但是却唯独没有一颗人心，这是只有他和师傅知道的秘密。

他动不了情，也动不得情，对张继科的一切他只是不明白。

马龙没有把这件事告诉任何人，只是把张继科甩出去后，闭门三日，张继科的修为不比马龙，他打不开马龙的门，还得挡回去所有要见马龙的人，包括他们师父。

张继科再看见马龙的时候，马龙仍是笑吟吟的，天界依然羡慕他们的关系，只有张继科才知道，他再没碰到过马龙，马龙的眼里的淡漠让张继科心惊。

方博难得的严肃，他看着垂着头的张继科，讲不出烂话，也说不出什么安慰的话来，这种事张继科没有立场，他方博更没有资格。

马龙不是在生张继科的气，只是他没想好怎么去面对张继科，张继科不安常理出牌，可他是马龙，最了解他的人。

这次失控了，谁也没有得到一个明确的答案，对他，对张继科，都是一团乱麻。

可是所有的事情发生的都猝不及防。

师父被小人陷害了，被幽贬于荒山，天帝和帝后在外游历，此事无人敢管，大殿上的那一位什么时候有点反心，谁都不知道，马龙真真的体会到了什么叫无力。

杀神和邱贻可因为闯殿一事被那位撤职贬官，说是流放，倒不如说是为流放的路上伺机刺杀找一个好理由。

部分知情的人也以各个调令贬的贬，罚的罚，一时间所有人好像都站在了他们的对立面......

马龙在房间思来想去，羽翼尚未丰满，就是以命相博也不过是自取灭亡......

张继科只来见了他一回，马龙看着站在厅上的玄衣青年，眼光灼灼的看着自己，马龙看的明白，隐忍与希冀。

张继科低低的唤了一声，马龙好像定住了一样，身体僵硬嗓子干涩，就是无法回应那一声已经听了几百年的亲昵的称呼：

龙...

生生的看着张继科眼里的光变得暗淡，只得呐呐的说了一声

“龙，你保重，万事小心......保护好自己......”

马龙在大殿上站着，手心里全是汗，他偷偷的四下打量看不见张继科的身影，抿了抿唇，他害怕又紧张.

他也希望张继科能站在这里，以往有他在，心里总是安稳的。

但这一次，马龙最需要他的时候他却不在，马龙在心里忍不住的埋怨，扭头却看见了许昕，许昕看见他的眼神，轻轻的摇摇头，不知道，早上起来时，方博也不在了......

马龙闭了闭眼，稳了下心神，出列上奏，直言要求座上的那位给师父和师兄们的处罚一个合理的说法。

大殿上的百官开始窃窃私语，紧跟着许昕也站了出来，身后紧跟着樊振东和周雨还有其他的一些小将们，座上的那位脸色变了又变，终是甩下一句退朝，愤愤离去。

马龙维持着一个姿势一动也不动，直到大殿上的的百官全都离去，才勉强站直身子。

心里一阵阵的发紧，眼前一黑，晕了过去，许昕连忙接下他，再喊他，已不再回应了。

马龙再转醒的时候，屋里空空荡荡的，风抚弄着屋里垂挂的白纱，马龙隐隐的好像看见了张继科，闭了闭眼想再次确认时，人影却消失了。

揉了揉额角，真是昏了头迷了心，自己没有闻到张继科身上的松木味，又哪来的人影呢。

马龙和许昕还在藏书阁翻着卷宗，周雨慌慌张张的闯进来，把住马龙的手腕，嘴唇哆嗦着话都说不利索

“哥...龙哥...科哥...科哥和小胖去...去刺杀那位...被...被抓住了，龙哥...怎么办...怎么办?这是要受刑的...要受极刑啊！！！”

马龙呆住了，手里的资料甩开在一边，红着眼睛想要往外冲。

许昕赶忙拦腰死死的抱住了他，马龙疯了似得挣动着，许昕青筋都爆了出来。

眼看就要撑不住的时候，周雨用了捆仙索，两个人跌倒在地

“哥，你先别激动，我们...我们先想想怎么应对！”

马龙闭着眼睛，脑子里乱成一锅粥，对策...哪来的对策...上面那位手段有多毒辣周雨小胖不知道，你许昕和张继科难道不知道吗？

独断专行心胸狭窄，这么多天了，贬的贬，罚的罚，还哪来的对策！

许昕喘了口气

“哥，你还记得师父说过他有一个密室吗？他说关键时刻可以上那去寻出路......”

马龙的眼睛瞬间睁大，很快恢复了常态，淡淡的看着周雨，周雨犹豫的看着许昕，许昕点点头

“解开吧。”

绳索刚散开，马龙就不见了，周雨惊叫了一声，许昕安抚他

“没事，师兄不会再冲动了，他是去找解决问题的方法了。”

“......真的有解决方法吗？”

“......”

张继科在暗牢里被寒铁链捆的死紧，周围墙壁上挂满了符文，他现在一点力气也提不起来，和废人没什么区别。

他不在乎这条命，只是想着马龙，之前一事伤到了他，这回也算还清了。

小胖......可惜了，那么好的苗子......但他只刺伤了护卫，并没有伤到那位，罪不至死。周雨丹药练得不错，应该不会损伤太多，只是不能回天界了，在人世当一个散仙也不错。

至少他一直是想带着马龙这么干的，可惜了。

暗牢里每天都有人来“看望”他，不是要他交代一些子虚乌有的罪名就是用刑，足足三天不得间隙的拷打，张继科终于扛不住晕了过去。

最后一眼是一个华服男子扬着鞭子冲上来的样子，他嗤笑了一声。

他认得那个人，当初在演武场被他打掉了两颗门牙、颜面扫地的小仙。

早知道这么疼，当初就不手下留情了，弄死拉到。

八、

周雨把药小心的给张继科灌了下去，许昕看着他，周雨摇摇头

“科哥受的伤太重了，这药只能纾解一下疼痛，等一下我再配一副就好。”

“好，小胖呢？他怎么样了？”

“他没事，那群人主要顾着对付科哥，他只是有些皮外伤，没有伤及内里。”

“嗯。”

“昕哥，龙哥他......到底怎么办了？”

“......”

许昕摇摇头不再说话，他不知道马龙在密室里找到了什么，也不知道他到底是怎么说服那个人放出科哥和小胖的。

只是马龙自那天后就消失不见了......

张继科躺了五日，终于醒了过来，看着熟悉的摆设发了好一会儿的呆，死了？

周雨端着药进来看他坐在床上发呆，赶紧过来给他把脉，见没有什么大碍才松下一口气来，张继科愣愣的看着他

“你怎么也死了？”

周雨抬头看了他一眼，神色怪异

“你没有死，你醒了我就去把昕哥叫来。”

许昕就在门外站着，听见周雨唤他，推门进来

“醒了？那就好，我也算放心了。”

张继科呐呐的嗯了一声，过了一会儿闷闷的又问

“马龙呢？”

“......不知道......”

张继科也不再追问，翻身躺好也不再说话。

第十日，方博回来了，和丁宁刘诗雯，带着一身的伤。方博被两个人架着回来，一身的血。

许昕眼睛都红了，抱着人不敢动弹，周雨连忙过来接手，三个人都有一些伤，只是方博为了护着她们伤的最重。

丁宁一边疼着抽气，一边讲着情况

“我们找到天帝了，归程上很快就到，大约明天。科哥呢？”

周雨手顿了顿，许昕看了过来

“你们是去找天帝？为什么不早说？科哥受了伤，已经没有什么大碍了......”

“科哥不想让龙哥知道，方博也不想让你知道。”

“......可是马龙折在里面了......”

“怎么会！他没有参与其中，科哥也刻意隐瞒，就是怕连累啊！”

“马龙为了换张继科，去了密室找答案，科哥被释放，龙哥再没从大殿出来......我想......”

“那......这事......科哥知道吗？”

许昕摇了摇头

“不敢说。”

“你不敢说什么？”

张继科一把掀开帘子，脸色阴沉的看着许昕。

许昕心里咯噔一下，完了，他知道了！

张继科看他说不出什么，转身就要出去，许昕急了

“科哥！”

“.....我知道！”

张继科冷冷的摔下一句话就离开了，许昕擦擦汗，这位再燥起来，真就没有转寰的余地了，现在最好的方法就是等待，等天帝回来。

次日天帝归来免不了一番混战，因为张继科之前的刺杀损了那位的元气，没有了主力，很快就攻进了大殿。

张继科杀红了眼，满身是血的往后面的寝宫闯，罗刹一样没有人敢与他缠斗，小胖和许昕跟在他的身后，突破了封锁。

寝宫里空荡荡的，什么人都没有，除了床榻，就是立在中间的一顶丹炉。

张继科看着丹炉眼睛都直了，半晌发出困兽一般的嘶吼，威压一阵阵的散开，许昕连忙拽着小胖退出寝宫。

张继科清清楚楚的感受到马龙微弱的精魂，就在丹炉里！师父匆匆跑进来，看见丹炉也愣住了，张继科低垂着头,声音低沉模糊

“师父......”

“去请天帝来，只有他能救了。”

丹炉打开，里面只有一个龙元，差了三天的功夫，还未炼成精丹......但是马龙的修为已散，身体被炼化只有一个龙元，成不了形。

天帝摇摇头，只是告诉师父，马龙命里该有这一劫，情劫，躲不掉的。

张继科脸色惨白的看着那个泛着白光的小球，心就像被穿了个口子，呼啦啦的往里透着风，血都凉了。

月老理着散乱的红线，挥挥手招来童子，让他把锦囊送去大殿。

天界最老的神仙，藏书阁都是他看着建起来的，还有什么是他不知道的呢？

天帝看完锦囊，犹豫了一下，给了师父，师父看完只是叹口气

“陛下，着恐怕是唯一能就马龙的方法了。”

“张继科，你可愿意带着马龙的龙元去人世历劫？千年之后待马龙渡劫、身体恢复后再返归？”

张继科连忙跪下

“好！只要能救龙，我愿意！”

自此，天上再无二位星君的身影，天帝分出张继科和马龙的两缕魂魄坠入轮回之道，历尽世间的疾苦，体会人生百味。

龙元被师父锁在了张继科的体内，用他的身体养着脆弱的龙元。

张继科轻抚着胸口的龙纹，心里一阵发苦，他本以为马龙不爱他，自己什么结果也不会再难过，哪曾想马龙为了救他把自己赔进去，明明都相互喜欢，怎么就走到这一步了？二人融为一体却是以这样的方式......

张继科堕凡时，师父和许昕方博来送他，其他小将们没来。

说科哥一定不喜欢他们这群小屁孩看见他被雷劈的样子，一定不帅，为了以后不被记恨，所以还是不来了。

张继科笑了一下，又朝师父拜了三拜，师父摆摆手，不再多说。

怒雷迎面落下，劈到身上撕心裂肺的疼，胸口的龙纹一阵阵的发烫，五脏六腑翻滚着，十道雷结束，张继科昏昏沉沉的往下坠去。

以后的一切便如过电影一般，两个人随着轮回，年岁增长又消落，身份在不断地更改。

将军书生，君上臣子，剑客杀手，戏子琴师......

每一世都是纠缠不休，结局或喜或悲总是不同，每一世总是有一个男人，带着面具或者以黑纱遮目，指引着两人的相遇。

最后一次，张继科看见黑洞洞的枪口指着他的额头，另一支指着一身戎装的马龙，周围站满了日本兵，扳机扣下，张继科急出了一身汗，大叫了一声坐了起来。

阳光从纱帘里透了进来，窗外的槐树被风撩拨的沙沙做响，安静的很，这是他和马龙自己的家......

张继科扭头看马龙，蜷在自己身边睡的正香，动荡不安、慌乱多年的心好像被安抚。

俯下身搂住马龙，明明只是分开四年却仿佛跨过了千年的沧海桑田。

马龙醒过来，揉着眼睛问他怎么了，张继科看着马龙呆呆傻傻的样子，眼眶竟有些泛红，轻轻的对他说

“没什么，只是做了一个冗长的梦，梦见许多关于我们的故事。”

马龙眼睛恢复清明，看了张继科好一会儿，伸手抱住他，顺着他的脖颈一下下的轻抚

“再睡一会儿吧，我和你一起，以后也是。”

“嗯”

九、

北京的后海夜里依然热闹，美女调笑着魅惑众生，酒吧在不断的开张倒闭，一家又换一家，各色的人物，各样的风情来去往复，夜游人酒吧关门了，换了一家嘻哈风格的酒吧。

常去的美女只是惋惜看不见那个帅帅的老板，几天之后又被在舞台上的打碟小哥迷得神魂颠倒。关于那家酒吧和留下的无数故事全部忘在了脑后，人生嘛，需要活在当下。

张继科又去了一次，他想见见老板，尽管答案大家都已心知肚明。

人已经走了，周围的店家也说不清到底是什么时候，就像是一夜之间被搬空了一样......

翻墙进了后院，只是普通的小二楼，没有桃树没有池水也没有木桥。一个小小子撞撞跌跌的扑过来抱住他的腿，口水蹭了他一裤子，张继科蹲下身扶住小孩，温柔的冲他笑笑。

张继科推开门，风溜了进来，掀动着白纱的下摆，窗边站着的青年，墨色的长发披散着，一身白衣。

听见动静转过身来，看见张继科，笑弯了眉眼

“龙，不再多睡一会儿？”

“不了，睡了很久了，你去哪里了？”

“去见师父，我给你把头发束好。”

“好。”

问君几多，南柯一梦尽浮生。

The end.


End file.
